You're mine
by You can run but you can't hide
Summary: Riku, Kairi, Sora and Roxas are invited to Merlin's house for a party, and Leon and Cloud have both been dragged into it, wonder what will happen? One shot Warning: Yaoi Pairings: RikuKairi Cleon RokuSora Disclaimer: I own nothing!


It was 9 at night and in Merlin's house there were several people waiting for the rest of their party guests to arrive, this included Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Cloud, Tifa and Cid, Merlin had gone off somewhere leaving the house in their care. Just then the door opened and in walked Roxas, Sora, Riku and Kairi, they greeted everyone.

"Ok, now that everyone is here lets get this party started" Yuffie yelled "the first game on the list is to play 'I Never…' you all know how to play that right?" everyone in the room nodded their heads "good, that means I don't have to explain it, now everyone get into a circle" everyone did as they were told, and each received a 1litre bottle of fizzy drinks since most of them are still minors "ok, I'll start. I never got kissed by anyone besides my relatives" Sora took a sip, which surprised everyone "by who?"

"The stalker in our school" Sora shuddered at the memory while, Riku and Kairi nodded their head in sympathy.

"Ok then, next"

"I never cross dressed" Cid said, Sora, Roxas and Kairi took a sip.

"Mothers are evil" Sora muttered

"Demyx love playing dress up" Roxas said

"Halloween party" Kairi said

"Ok, I never fought against my own will" Leon said and they all took a sip.

"I never lit something on fire for fun" Roxas said as Yuffie and Sora took a sip.

"I can imagine Yuffie doing it but you Sora?" Aerith said in shock

"What can I say, I love fire" Sora grinned while Riku and Kairi sighed as they remembered him burning down a shed before.

"Ok, I never called someone 'Mummy' or 'Daddy' before" Tifa said, Riku, Yuffie and Aerith took a sip.

"I never gotten the _talk_" Cloud said and everyone took a sip

After a while, the bottles were all empty and some of the people looked ready to throw up.

"Urgh," Sora groaned "I don't feel so well"

"Ok people, we're going to watch a movie" Yuffie grinned "and I picked the perfect one" she inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed 'play' before sitting down on the armchair, the others following suit except Cloud and Leon who were leaning against the wall. The title of the movie pooped up on the screen, reading 'My Bloody Valentines'.

"Hey, I watched this before" Sora said

"Good for you, now shush" Kairi said

Half way through he movie, Kairi had buried her head in Riku's shoulder, both of them looked equally freaked, Yuffie was hugging a pillow, her knees against her chest, Leon and Cloud watched the movie in interest, Aerith hid under a blanket, Tifa looked sick, Sora fell asleep and Roxas looked bored.

After the movie, after everyone had calmed down, Yuffie said that the last game on the list is 7 minutes in heaven, she wasn't playing since she said that there wasn't enough people, Tifa and Aerith had gone to bed since it's midnight and they have to wake up early the next morning and Cid had gone to sleep already, so that left the others to play it, also she added a new rule, they have to be in there for as long as she wanted.

"Ok, everyone pick a piece of paper out of this hat" Yuffie said as she held out the hat filled with paper, after everyone took a piece she started speaking again "ok, open it but don't show or tell anyone" they did as they were told "now, I'm going to call out a colour, and if you have that you have to go into these closets" she pointed to the 3 closets that magically appeared out of nowhere "ok, the first one is Red" Kairi and Riku blushed, though Kairi's was darker "ok you lovebirds in you go" she dragged the two and threw them into the first closet, despite their protests, and locked the door "ok, the next colour is blue" Cloud and Leon looked away from each other, arms crossed, "come on you two" she dragged and pushed the two into the closet before locking it "so that leaves you two then" she grabbed the two teens by the back of their collars and dragged them to the remaining closet before locking it "now I wait"

With Kairi and Riku

The pair had landed with a thud when they were thrown into the closet, and they didn't have enough leg room since the room was incredibly cramped, so Riku had landed on top of Kairi, not that he was protesting, outwardly at least, but they were uncomfortable as they didn't know what the other felt for them.

"You ok Kairi?" Riku asked as he mentally slapped his forehead, of course she wasn't she was being squashed by him and worst of all he couldn't move off of her.

"Fine, a bit squashed though" Kairi answered with a small smile on her face "can you off me please?" a blush adorning her face, as she finally realized their compromising position.

"Sorry Kairi, but this closet is kind of small"

"Oh, it's ok" she said quietly, they both stayed quiet before she broke it again "that Yuffie is trouble huh?"

He snorted "tell me about it" the two fell silent again, Riku stared down at the girl below him, and he slowly leaned down, he didn't know what was happening, his body seemed to have a mind of it's own and before he knew it, he was kissing Kairi. Kairi's eyes widened as she felt warm lips on hers and quickly realized it was Riku, she didn't have a second thought as she kissed back. After a few more minutes they broke apart from the lack of oxygen, both panting trying to gain their breath again.

"So I take it that you love me too?" Riku smirked

"Shut up and kiss me" Kairi pouted and pulled him down into another heated kiss, who quickly accepted, they would of carried on if the door didn't open and they tumbled out of the closet, landing on their backs, they tilted their heads up to see a grinning Yuffie.

"I see you had fun" she said cheekily as the two younger teens blushed and glared at her.

With Cloud and Leon

"When I get my hands on her I'm going to commit homicide" Cloud growled, he was irritated, wait scratch that, he was furious, not only did Yuffie blackmailed him into playing the games, he seriously didn't know where the girl got that picture and he's not willing to let the whole place know about his little secret, but she also somehow got him and his crush into a very compromising position. Yes he knew that they just randomly picked a colour out of a hat, but he just knew she did it on purpose somehow, he didn't know how, but she did.

"Can you get off me?" Leon hissed, he didn't like cramped places, not that he was claustrophobic or anything, he just didn't, and it doesn't help that the love of his life is on top of him, he cursed the day Yuffie found out about it and blackmailed him into playing the games she planned, Yuffie was a devious girl, she could very well planned this all out.

"Well sorry, but this closet is a little small" he was annoyed, yes, and the closet size didn't help with his nerves either, but it feels even cramped as they were both well built, Cloud slightly more then Leon's, so they had little to no room what so ever.

Leon groaned as he looked up and brown clashed with blue as their eyes met, they were both mesmerised and Cloud didn't notice that he was closing in on the brunette, their lips were now an inch apart and before they could stop, their lips collided, call them mushy all you want, but they felt like they were in cloud 9 as they both closed their eyes, only to open them when the door opened and they were both roughly pulled out.

"What they hell was that for?" Cloud glared at the grinning Yuffie.

"I said I was going to pull you out at random times" Yuffie said innocently while the two males glared at her, they saw that Riku and Kairi were also glaring at the ninja, meaning that she had also interrupted them in whatever they were doing "now all we have to do is wait for the last two"

With Sora and Roxas

Apparently Roxas had landed on Sora, ending in the blond having to sit on the brunette's lap, not that he minded, after all, he was the one that suggested this game and he was the one that rigged the outcome of the results, don't ask him how, he just did and he's willing to bet that the other four are blaming Yuffie for it. He was also the one that gave the picture of Cloud to Yuffie, he had taken it when he accidentally saw him sleeping, hugging a teddy bear, when he went to see Yuffie about the plan and gave a copy of the picture to her in case Cloud didn't come willingly, in fact, Tifa and Aerith was also in on the plan, that was why they lied about being needing to go to bed.

"Err…Roxas, can you get off me?" Sora squeaked, a blush adorning his face, snapping the other teen out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Sora, the closet is too small" Roxas said before smirk spread on face and he said in a husk tone "and besides, it's comfy here"

Sora's face grew redder by the second, and he was thankful for the dark closet which covered his blush, the only light came from under the closet door, which didn't help in the least as it only made the outlines of the teens become quite clear. "W-what do you mean?" he managed to stuttered out, sure he felt something for his once nobody, but he still wasn't sure about his feelings, he yelped when he felt a warm pair of arms wrapping behind his neck and his was roughly pulled forward, his face became a very un-natural shade of red when he felt the blonde's hot breath mingling with his own.

"You're so cute when you're confused" he said seductively, and though Sora couldn't see it, he was sure that Roxas's eyes was glazed over with lust "I'll show you" and before he knew it, their lips were crushed together, and Sora emitted a small moan when Roxas slipped his tongue into his mouth and explored the warm cavern. After a while they broke apart from the lack of oxygen, both breathing heavily, but Roxas was ready to go again as he attacked Sora's neck, nipping and sucking as he went along it, creating dark bruises the new ones darker then the last, he made sure to make them hard to hide as he wanted people to know who the brunette belonged to, just as he pulled away, the door swung opened and they were grabbed by the back of their collars and pulled out of the closet, before being let go and landing on their ass, Roxas glared at the grinning Yuffie and noticed that he wasn't the only one, while Sora still had a dark blush across his face. "What the hell Yuffie?"

"Sorry, but it's 1 at night, and we all need our sleep" Yuffie said, not sorry at all, before skipping away to her room, leaving 5 angry people glaring at her back.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right" Leon sighed, "I' going to bed" he started walking away towards his room with Cloud following, a smirk on his face, he had no intention of going to sleep yet. Riku suddenly lifted Kairi up and held her bridal style, much to her protest, and Riku left without a word, a smirk adorning his face, to the guest room. Roxas smirked mischievously at the nervous Sora, a very devious thought in mind as he pounced upon the teen. Yep, Leon and Sora are going to be sore tomorrow.


End file.
